Stranger
by Sjani2007
Summary: After Pocahontas II. Pocahontas is living with John Rolfe in Jamestown, but what will happen when they are invited to John Smith's wedding.


Hi everyone, this is my second fic about Pocahontas.

Summary: After Pocahontas II. Pocahontas is living with John Rolfe in Jamestown, but what will happen when they are invited to John Smith's wedding.

Rated R: This means sex, people...Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Not mine...

-------------------------------------------------------

Pocahontas awoke slowly to the sunlight shining through the windows. She groaned and turned over, pulling a pillow over her head. She heard a laugh and turned to look at John. "Sleepy head", he mumbled and kissed her cheek. "Breakfast is ready", he continued standing up. She pulled off the covers and sat up in bed, stretching. "Okay my love", she answered and got up, even though she would rather stay in bed.

There was a knock on the door, and John Rolfe went to open it, while she sat down and began eating. He said a quick thanks, then closed the door again. "Mail", he said simply, holding up a bunch of envelopes quickly scanning trough them, then stopping, opening one of them.

"Hmm, this will probaly interest you", he said looking up from the letter. "What is it?" she asked with her mouth full looking at him questioningly. "Your old friend John Smith is getting married...and we are invited", he said then looked at her. A pang of jealousy went through her, but she quickly discarded the feeling. 'He deserves to be happy' she thought, then looked at John Rolfe. 'Just like I am'.

"Do you want to attend?" he asked knowing this was a hard descision for her. She thought about it for a couple of minutes. If she went, she would have to face her past, but a voice inside her said that it would be wonderful to see John Smith again.. Even if it meant being with him on his wedding day.

She knew he had been on lots of adventures this past year, before finally settling down in England, having inherited his fathers estate. They had gotten two letters from him, one where he congratulated them on their wedding, and one that said he was back in London after six months at sea. Since then they had heard nothing, before now.

"Hmm, maybe it would be nice to see London again. We haven't been there in over a year", she said thoughtfully and looked at the letter to see two names written on the paper. John Smith and Katherine Winter. "I hope she is nice", she said looking at her husband. "Me too, for John's sake", he said, knowing Pocahontas only was alive because of his help, when she was in prison. He had been very jealous of John Smith, thinking that Pocahontas would choose him, but was happily surprised when she didn't. However he knew that she still had a soft spot for him and only wished him the best. Hopefully this new girl was him worthy.

"Then let's go my love. You must be anxious to see him again", he smiled taking her hand. Pocahontas smiled gratefully. He was so understanding. "Pack your bags, we're leaving in two days".

She said goodbye to her father and the rest of her people to once again cross the salt water. The trip lasted four months, and when they reached England, Pocahontas couldn't wait to get off the boat. John Rolfe was used to sailing and enjoyed the salt sea air, unlike to his wife.

It was strange to see London town again. So much had happened here at her last visit, but hopefully she wouldn't be arrested this time. Rolfe had kept his great mansion, knowing that they might return to England. Mrs. Jenkins still lived there, and was surprised to see them both. "My Johnny and Pocahontas. How wonderful it is to see you again", she exclaimed and hugged both of them. "I knew you would come sooner or later..Oh I better put on some tea", she said and dissapeared into the kitchen. John rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Pocahontas laughed then turned to her husband. I better go put on some other clothes she said and looked down at herself, still wearing her indian dress. He kissed her passionately on the lips only letting go, when she needed air. "I think you look beautiful as you are", he said smiling. She blushed thankfully. "Thank you, but this doesn't fit here, she said and refered to her dress. "I know. Mrs. Jenkins", he yelled and the little old lady reappeared in the doorway. "Will you help Pocahontas with her clothes?" he asked politely and the little lady nodded her head. "We'll make you pretty in no time", she said, knowing that Pocahontas couldn't tie the corset alone.

Half an hour later the native girl walked down the stairs, where Rolfe was waiting for her. She wore a light green dress, which matched her dark eyes perfectly, and he thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as her. Let's go eat", he said and led her to the dining room, where dinner was served. They had just sat down, when there was a knock on the door. John stood up and went to the door. "Mail", a voice said loudly, when he opened the door. He took the letter then quickly joined his wife in the living room.

"It's from Smith", he said and she looked up at him excitedly. "It says that there is an engagement party tomorrow at seven", he said and let her have the letter, so she could read it for herself. "Then we better attend", she answered and took a sip of her drink.

The next evening they both got ready for the party. Pocahontas chose to wear a scarlet dress with a long train, hoping she would impress all the guests. John Rolfe looked at her. "Just when I thought you couldn't be more beautiful, you prove me wrong", he smiled and took her hand, kissing it, just as any gentleman would. "Let's go", he continued, leading her out the door.

The house, Smith had enherited, was huge, just like Rolfe's mansion. Pocahontas knew that John wasn't wealthy, but it seemed his father had been, so now everything was different. She also knew that John would never give up sailing unless he found the right woman, so this was obvious the real deal. They got out of the carriage and John led her inside the mansion, where hundreds of guests were talking and eating. They made their way through the mass, while Rolfe said hello to everyone he knew. She felt awkward, she din't know anyone, untill she saw a familiar face.

"John!"she exclaimed and tugged on Rolfe's hand.. She stopped in front of Smith a big smile on her face. He looked so different. He had gotten a tan from all his travels, and was no longer dressed in his armour and boots, but looked like a true gentleman with every single hair in place. A pang of guilt spread through her chest, just like it had when she had left him, and she wondered why, but chose to ignore it. When she suddenly spotted a young woman at his side. It had to be Katherine.

She was smaller than her, with long blonde curls. Pocahontas couldn't help but think that John had found this woman attractive, because she was so different from herself. He obviously did not want to think of their time together, but tried his best to forget it, by finding a woman who seemed to be the exact opposite of her.

She made a curtsy in front of them, and John smiled. "You're almost like a real English woman now", he said and took her hand and kissed it. Warm feelings ran through her body, feelings she had tried to forget. How come he could make her weak with one single kiss. She quickly straightened up looking at Smith's fiancé. She smiled at her gently, making a curtsy, and Pocahontas couldn't help but think she was beautiful, which irritated her more than she liked. 'Stop it!' she thought to herself. She should be happy for John, not thinking about their time together or feel jealous of this new woman.

"I'm Katherine", she said with a smile and continued. "And you must be Pocahontas. I've heard a lot about you and your people", she told her, and the indian princes smiled, then looked at Smith. He obviously had told this strange women about their relationship, which made her smile, proud that he had told his new love about her. 'This must mean he hasn't forgotten me totally', she thought to herself, then turned to John Rolfe, whom she had almost forgot. "This is my husband, John Rolfe", she presented and Rolfe took Katherine's hand and kissed it. "We're so glad that you could come", she told and looked at them both. "I hear Jamestown is growing fast. I would love to come and see it", she sighed, then looked at Smith. "But I don't like sailing, so it will probably never happen. I't doesn't matter. As long as I'm with John I'm happy".

Another pang of jealousy went through Pocahontas and she hurriedly took Rolfe's hand pressing a kiss to it. She loved him dearly, but seeing Smith again stirred some feelings she had long forgotten. She remembered how hard it had been to choose between them. She loved them both, but Smith had seemed very young, almost childlike, wanting to go on adventures all the time. She couldn't live that life, she belonged with her people. He hadn't given up his adventures for her, but he had for this new woman, Pocahontas thought sadly

"It's good to see you, Rolfe", his voice pulled her out of her thoughts. John Rolfe bowed deeply. "You too. I'm glad to see that you finally have settled down", he said smiling at the other man. Katherine pressed herself against Smith, looking up at him adoringly, and Pocahontas looked at her own husband, then back at the engaged couple. "Congratulations", she said, then let Rolfe lead her away from them.

Finally alone she sighed deeply. "This is hard for you, isn't it?" Rolfe suddenly asked, and she quickly tried to deny it, but he knew her too well. "Don't worry, it's okay", he said gently and kissed the top of head. She so loved how understanding he always was. "Let's dance", she said with a smile and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

She couldn't help but steal a glance in John Smith's direction. He seemed so different, almost like a stranger. He bowed deeply, when another person introduced himself, and Pocahontas realized he had become a true gentleman, something she thought would never happen. It was like he had lost all his curiousity and his spark. This was not the same man she had fallen in love with. However he was still as handsome as always, and she sighed, when he kissed Katherine gently on the lips.

Luckily she could remember how to dance, even though it was more than a year ago, she had danced to the hunt ball. "May I cut in", a voice said from behind her, and Rolfe let go of her hand with a smile. John Smith took her hand and whirled her around to face him. She gasped lightly, then giggled. "I never thought that you could dance", she said surprised and he smiled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me", he answered, and she quickly wished that he would tell her everything, knowing that it was an impossible dream. "You look absolutely stunning", he continued, and she blushed deeply, loving how safe she felt in his arms.

The dance was over quickly and she yearned for him, when he walked away from her to join Katherine. Pocahontas went out into the garden to get some air, feeling that the hall was overcrowded. "Is something wrong", Rolfe said as he neared her. She turned around with a small smile. "No, I just needed to get out of there, I missed the garden", she told as he came up behind her and embraced her. "I understand", he said knowing how much she missed the wide open spaces. "Can we go home now that we have made an appearance", she asked, starting to become tired. "Of course we can my love", he answered and took her by the hand, leading her through the mass and out the grand door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Pocahontas woke by the sound of knocking on the front door. She rose quickly from her bed and went to the top of the staircase to see John Smith talking to Rolfe. She hid in the doorway listening to their converstaion. "Katherine doesn't know anybody here, since she is from South England, so I thought it would be good for her to spend some time with others", Smith said and John Rolfe nodded, understanding what he meant. "We 'll love to spend time with her. How about taking her to the Globe. Pocahontas has never seen it either" he suggested and Smith thought about it for a minute. "That sounds like a good idea. How about tomorrow? They two girls will love the King's Men", he said putting his hat back on and leaving the mansion after a quick goodbye.

Pocahontas looked at the closed door. 'This was just what I need' she thought angrily, not wanting to spend anymore time with either John Smith or Katherine. But she couldn't tell John Rolfe that, knowing he would wonder why she was so withdrawn, when it came to the other two. "Mrs. Jenkins", she called, wanting the old lady to help her with her corset.

She appeared in the dining room as Rolfe stood up. "Good morning, my love. I awoke early", he said with a big smile while fetching his hat. "I have an audience with the King. He wants to know how the building activity is coming along in Jamestown. I have to leave right now", he said then stopped in his tracks, turning around and walking back to her. "I almost forgot something", he told her then kissed her hard on the lips. She smiled at him and thanked him before letting him go.

Finally alone she sat and thought about her life. She had chosen between the two men in her life, and she had chosen the right one, hadn't she? 'Of course I have' she thought, angry at herself. 'John and I didn't walk the same path anymore', she thought knowing he wanted adventures everyday. She just wanted peace for her people, and her marriage to John Rolfe had secured that. Two cultures finally blending. Then why was it so hard for her seeing Smith here in London?

'It's because I haven't seen him in a long time', she told herself raising her head. 'He's my friend, and I need to be supportive' she thought determinately, and remembered the way he had looked at Katherine. 'He really loves her', she knew that now. Their past was not important, but the present was, and what mattered was that they both were happy. And she was happy with John Rolfe, she knew that for sure now.

When Rolfe came home she fell into his arms, and he looked at her suspiciously. "What?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. "I can't be happy to see you?" she continued and he gave her a small smile. "Are you all right?" he asked and looked directly at her. She smiled even more and embraced him tightly. "I've never felt better", was her reply.

The next evening Rolfe and Smith escorted their ladies into the Globe theater, looking forward to another performance by the King's Men who were a company of actors. Pocahontas looked at her husband, who was engrossed in the theatrical performance, then looked at Katherine who was also spellbound by the play. Suddenly John Smith looked at her and she couldn't help but stare back at him. 'He's just a friend' her mind said, and she quickly looked away from his clear blue eyes

John saw straight into her brown eyes, noticing that she didn't look away immediately He had always loved the way she looked at him, like there was no on else in the whole world. Now her eyes only held confusion, and he knew why. He was to marry Katherine in less than a week, and still he couldn't help but think that there was no one more beautiful than Pocahontas. He shouldn't feel like this, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop what his heart was feeling. She would always be the love of his life, and no other woman chould ever change that. But the native girl was happily married to one of his friends, and he didn't want to spoil that. So when she looked away, he quickly told himself; 'She's only a friend'.

Pocahontas enjoyed the theatrical performance, never having seen anything like it and gave a standing applause, when the play was finished. "Amazing!" Katherine said and stood together with the other girl. "I'm glad you both liked it", John Rolfe said smiling, while taking his wife's hand, leading her out of the theater box.

They shared a carriage home, and Pocahontas nearly fell asleep on the way. Rolfe kissed her gently, when they arrived at the mansion and helped her out of the coach. "How about a sightseeing tour tomorrow?" Katherine asked and looked at both men. "You should go with Rolfe. No one knows London better than he", Smith said and smiled at the other man. "It would be an honour", John Rolfe said and promised to show her the sights of London. "How about you, my darling? Do you want to come?" he asked gently and looked at the almost sleeping girl. She shook her head lightly. "I saw all of London the last time I was here", she said and Rolfe laughed. "You sure did. I couldn't keep up with you, especially when you were up in the tree", he finished and Pocahontas smiled. She remembered. Everything had been so overwelming and new. She had to see it all in one day.

"I can keep Pocahontas company, until you return", Smith said softly and she quickly turned her head to look at him. "Um sure", she said already knowing it was a bad idea but saying nothing about it. "Then it's a deal. I'll come get you after breakfast", Rolfe said to Katherine who smiled. "I can't wait", she said and grinned big, when he kissed her hand. "See you in the morning", John Smith said to Pocahontas and she just smiled and waved her goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rolfe got up early kissing his wife goodbye, while she was still in bed. She really didn't want to get up, already knowing the day would be a disaster. But when Mrs. Jenkins came with the morning tea, she got up, although she still not liked the warm drink. The old lady helped her with her corset, almost tightning it too much. Luckily she was used to it by now and said nothing. She had more important problems to think about. Being with John Smith a whole day made her nervous. 'I shouldn't be' she told herself and sighed. "He's just a friend", she said loudly to herself standing up straight, promising herself that she wouldn't talk about the past.

A knock on the door told her that he was already here. She hurried down the stairs and opened the door. The sight of him made her warm inside, and she tried to ignore the fluttering starting inside her stomach. She was surprised to see that he wore his old blue clothes and large boots, just like the first time they had met. "Good morning John", she said with a nervous smile and invited him inside.

She looked absolutely stunning wearing a floor length white dress with blue lace. Her eyes looked him over, and he knew that she probably wondered why he was dressed in his old clothes. "This is more comfortable than my new clothes", he said answering her unspoken question.

He had only been inside the house one time and looked around curiously. This mansion was almost as big as his own, but there was only one thing he longed to see. "Where is the garden?" he asked and Pocahontas showed him the way, wondering why he asked.

He sat down on the soft grass, motioning for her to sit down too. She sat down and looked at him questioningly. "I know you are most comfortable outside", he told her and she smiled gratefully. They sat in silence for several minutes, until John pulled himself together. "So how is your father?" he asked and Pocahontas smiled. "He's alive...Beacuse of you", she hastedly clapped a hand over mouth, knowing that in that small sentence, she had already said too much. She had mentioned the past.

John just smiled a her. "I'm glad to hear that", he said then continued. "I'm so happy to hear that your people are safe". She smiled back at him. "It just means that my trip to England the last time went as I hoped. And Ratcliffe is finally out of my life...Thanks to you", she said softly and he shook his head. "I couldn't have done it without Rolfe. He's an honourable man", he said noticing that her smile disappeared. "You are both honourable men", she told him and cast her eyes downward. "So how is Grandmother Willow", he suddenly said with a grin. She smiled at him. "She's fine. I haven't talked to her in while. It's a long trip from Jamestown to the glade... But I miss her", she said looking longingly, looking at the great tree in the garden. "I miss her too. I really liked her", he said remembering the first time he had told her that. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

They sat talking for an hour, before they decided to get something to drink. Mrs. Jenkins came down from the top of the stairs looking at them both. "I think I'll put on some tea", she told them and Pocahontas rolled her eyes lovingly.

After tea they sat at the table in the dining room, not knowing what to say to each other. It was Pocahontas, who broke the silence asking a question she had wanted to know for a long time. "So how did you and Katherine meet?" she asked and fidgeted with her dress. "She is the daughter of a friend of the family. We actually met at my fathers funeral", he said with a small smile. "How romantic", Pocahontas said laughing lightly. "Not really, but we talked all day, becoming good friends, and then it sort of evolved" he said carelessly and she looked hopefully at him.

He noticed her stare upon him and turned to look her in the eye. "Pocahontas I..." he started and took her hand touching it gently. She stared into the blue pools of his eyes wanting him to touch her more. Even though it was a light touch fireworks started inside her body, and she moaned gently.

The sound travelled through his body already making him hard and aching for her. He had never wanted her as badly as now, and he leaned closer to her feeling her breath on his cheek. "You're a goddess", he told her on a sigh almost touching his lips to hers.

"We're here" a voice said from behind them and he retracted his hand immediately, straightning himself. "Hello Rolfe", he said standing up quickly looking at his future wife, who stood at John Rolfe's side. They didn't seem to have noticed anything, which John was grateful for. Pocahontas stood as well, smiling nervously. She quickly went to her husband kissing him on the cheek, while looking at Katherine. "So..did you have a nice trip?" she asked moving as far away from John as she could come.

"Yes it was amazing. London is a beautiful town", Katherine said with a smile, and Pocahontas looked at her. In the last couple of days, she had come to like Katherine, which made everything more complicated. It would have been so much easier if she simply hated her. But she cared for her, wanting her to be happy, knowing she would only be happy with John.

She thought of his touch and scolded herself. 'It will never happen again', she thought angrily and looked up at Rolfe. How could she do this to him? He was her husband and her love, not some man she could just cheat on. 'John Smith is just a friend' she once again reminded herself. 'And I better remember it!' she thought becoming angry at herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

There were only three days to the wedding, when John Smith suddenly appeared at the mansion. He looked at Rolfe apologeticly. "I need to talk to Pocahontas", he said urgently, and Rolfe smiled. "Ah getting cold feet", he asked with a smile, and John shook his head. "Not at all", he answered sounding nervous. "She's in her room", Rolfe said then left for the garden knowing they would probably want to talk alone.

Pocahontas looked up from her book, surprised to see John standing in the doorway. "What are you doing her", she asked, her voice sounding more harsh than she intented to. "I need help", he said stepping toward her. "Oh, and what can I do?" she looked at him questioningly. "I don't know what to give Katherine for a wedding present", he told her hurriedly, and she smiled. "Hmm that is a problem", she said then continued. "But why are you asking me?" He scratched his forehead lightly turning away from her. "Because you...you...you're a woman", he said finally. She laughed gently. "That doesn't mean I know what to get her", she told him and he turned around looking at her once again. "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought..." She help up a hand. "Okay okay", she said. "I'll help you". She sat down thinking hard. 'What will make her very happy?' she thought then looked at her mother's necklace, which lay on the table beside her. She hadn't worn it since they came to London, and she suddenly realized that she missed the familiar weight of it. She picked it up looking sadly at it, then turned to John. "Give her this", she said and gently passed it on to him.

He looked at her in disbelief. "No you can't..." he said trying to give her the necklace back. She pushed his hands away. "She'll like it", she stated simply and sat down on her bed. He kneeled in front of her with a concerned look on his beautiful face."Something is bothering you. I've noticed it for a while", he said taking her hand. "No, nothing is wrong. I just... I just want to go home soon. I miss my people", she said sadly. Looking up at her he smiled gently. "Then tell Rolfe you want to go home" he stated simply and she cast her head downward. "No, he likes London so much, I couldn't ask that of him". He touched a finger to her chin. "If he loves you, he'll follow you no matter what", John said and looked into her sad eyes.

The temptation was too much for him, and he leaned in close kissing her lips softly. She looked at him surprised, but didn't try to pull away. He got up on his knees and drew her closer. She was so warm and alive in his embrace, and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He deepened the kiss putting his arms around her waist, while she ran her fingers through his golden hair. Had it really been almost three years since their first kiss? It didn't matter, they were together now.

Pocahontas suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled herself quickly away from his embrace. It took a second for him to realize that she wasn't in his arms anymore, and he looked at her helplessly. "Pocahontas I..." he started, but she cut him off. "This never happened, do you hear me!" she said sternly. "Never!" she said with emphasis and left the room with haste. John sat back on his heels and sighed. 'What am I doing? I am to be married in three days' he thought still grieving the loss of her body. He stood up and left the mansion with a quick goodbye to John Rolfe.

That night John Smith had feverish dreams about her beautiful body clinging to him tightly while he pushed himself inside her. He woke up bathed in sweat, knowing he would have to see her again, one final time.

----------------------------------------------------------------

John Rolfe left the next morning for an audience with the king. "I'll be back in a few hours", he said smiling at Pocahontas. She looked at him with a guilty expression, but he didn't seem to notice it. "I hope you look forward to the ball this evening", he said and she smiled at him. "Of course. Goodbye my love", she said sadly and gave him a light peck on the cheeek.

When she was alone she sighed sadly. 'I better go take a bath. I have to look my best tonight' she thought and hurried up the stairs. Mrs. Jenkins was at the market, and she felt good about being alone. When she came out of the bath, she wrapped herself in the silk kimono that Rolfe had gotten for her, and started combing her hair, when the front door opened and closed. "Mrs.Jenkins?" she called but heard no reply. 'Hmm, it was probably just my imagination' she thought and kept combing her hair.

"Pocahontas?" It couldn't be. He wouldn't come back to torment her, not like this. But it was him, and she turned around to look at John. "What are you doing here?" she asked politely, trying not to sound angry. "I...I had to come see you to tell you something important", he said and her heart softened a bit. "So what is it?" she asked nervously, while tightening her kimono. She felt awkward standing almost naked in front of him. But she had to know what he came to say. "I...I still love you, and I need to know if you still have feelings for me too?" he asked hopefully noticing her state of dress.

Of course she still loved him, but she couldn't tell him that. He was to be married to someone else in two days, and she was already married. To someone that she also loved.

"I can't", she mumled. "I just can't", she continued, while tears filled her eyes. She sat heavily down on the bed drawing up her knees under her chin. He hurried to her side. "I'm sorry. I just needed to know", he said sadly, touching her cheek with a finger, before standing up and moving towards the door. "John", she sighed and stood up. "I wish things were different" she said crying softly and he quickly pulled her in his arms hugging her tightly.

She cried against his shoulder, taking in his scent at the same time. How she loved the way he smelled, like saltwater and open spaces. Like freedom. She suddenly couldn't help herself, as she carefully darted out her tounge and tasted the base of his neck.

He felt it immediately, not believing that she did it. "Pocahontas..." he started then heard her moan softly. That was his undoing, as he hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately. Their tongues duelled for a couple of minutes, before she had to retract to breathe. He kissed his way down her throat, until he reached her collar bone, slowly licking across the heated skin. She groaned intensely as he parted her robe, then stepped back to look at her. She blushed ferociously trying to cover herself up, but he wouldn't let her. "You look stunning", he said his voice sounding deep and passionate. She looked exactly like he had imagined, having the most beautiful curves. He had dreamed of seeing her like this, since the first time he met her, thinking that she was the most beautiful creature, he had ever set his eyes on.

She pressed herself aginst him, not wanting to break the contact between their bodies, but he held her at an arms length and quickly removed his shirt. She stared at him intensely touching a hand to his broad chest. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her. She blushed again and removed her hand, but he took it and placed it over his heart. It was pounding hard against her palm, and she couldn't help but press her whole body against him.

He slowly brushed his hand over the tip of her breast and she felt a shot of lightning go from her stomach to between her legs. This was not her first time, but she had never felt like this before. The slightest touch of his fingers made her writhe in ecstacy, and she shivered when she felt the length of him pressing into her stomach.

Wetness began seeping from her, and she hid her face in his shoulder trying to hide her embarrassment, but he wouldn't let her. "You have never been more beautiful than you are now", he whispered hotly in her ear as his fingers pushed into her. She gasped loudly letting her head rest against his shoulder, while he began stroking her. Fire shot through her body and she pleaded silently for more. He worked his fingers faster and she sobbed his name. Wanting to hear it again he dug his fingers deeper, and she cried out his name as she came around him.

He lay her down on the bed, shedding the rest of his clothes, before joining her. She watched intensely, fascinated by his large body as he covered her. She wimpered his name as she felt his hardness press against her thigh, wanting it between her legs. She didn't have to wait long, moaning as he slid into her. He stilled instantly waiting until she got used to the feeling of him inside her. She thrust her hips up to meet his and he started moving inside her. She groaned raking her nails along his back, as he pushed inside her once again.

As his pace quickened she breathed heavily, and felt the heat increase between her thighs, as her legs started to shake. She screamed his name once, when she spasmed around him holding him close as he joined her. He hid a muffled groan near her neck, and she heard him whisper her name as he came inside her.

They both lay still for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of each others body. Pocahontas breathed in his scent deeply, then started to cry silently, knowing that this was her last chance to hold him. They entwined their fingers and John kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you", he said simply, not caring about anything else at that moment, and she cried harder. "I love you", she wispered, not wanting to deny it anymore. He smiled against her neck, finally hearing what he had dreamed of for years.

Remembering that they soon wouldn't be alone anymore he moved his body away from hers and she mourned the loss of his warmth. Retrieving his clothes, he dressed in silence as she got up and put her kimono back on. As good as it had felt she knew that they couldn't be together. "This can never be", she finally said looking at him with tears streaming doown her cheeks. "I know", he said sadly holding back the tears that threatened to spill. They looked at each other one final time, before he left the room, leaving her to her tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Mrs. Jenkins came back she had straightened up and dried her tears. She didn't make any conversation, while the old lady helped her get dresssed, but stared into the empty space.

When Rolfe came back she was her old self, and he didn't notice that anything was out of the ordinary. She smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips just as she always did. Not even to the ball did she act like something had happened, but when they came home, she decided she needed to talk with John Rolfe. She couldn't keep pretending. It was simply too hard

"I need to talk to you", she said to her husband as soon as they arrived back at the mansion. He sighed and nodded. "I know", he said, and she wondered if he had noticed something anyway. "You wish to go back, right?" he asked with a gentle smile, and she quickly nodded her head, knowing she made him sad. "And you don't want me to come", he continued, and she looked up at him, not knowing what to say. "I.." she tried, but he cut her off. "I know you have feelings for Smith. It's very obvious", he stated and she hid her face. "I didn't mean to..." she began, but he silenced her with a look. "I know", he said simply touching a hand to her cheek. "But sometimes things just develop on their own. And it's nobodies fault", he continued, and she looked at him gratefully, thankful that he didn't blame her.

Her smiled faded. "However he's still getting married tomorrow. So all I want to do is go back and move on with my life. I have to leave England behind and become the princess that I was born to be", she said determined, and he nodded in understanding. "I'll sign the divorce papers tomorrow" he said and smiled sadly. "But you have to know that I'll always love you". She touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I know, and in some way I'll always love you too", she said kissing him gently on the forehead. "Get some sleep, I'll follow you to the dock tomorrow" he said, leading her to the staircase.

That night she dreamed of John's wedding, now knowing he would marry Katherine, and she woke up bathed in sweat at the break of dawn. She quickly got up putting on her indian dress. She missed her necklace, but knew it would make Katherine very happy. 'She deserves it', she thought walking out of her room for the last time.

The dock was full of people as always, and both Rolfe and Mrs. Jenkins followed her to the big ship. She hugged them both, crying a few tears, knowing she might never see them again, then went up the gangway to stand on the deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------

John stood at the alter looking at Katherine as she made her way down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her ivory dress with the lovely necklace he had given her, but he couldn't help but think of another face, a face he remembered to be wet with tears. And as the blond girl reached him, he took her hand and looked down at her. "I'm sorry... I can't do this", he said sadly, and she just smiled at him. "I know. I'm just surprised that you didn't say anything sooner", she said giving him a light peck on the cheek. "Go find her", she ordered, then turned him around, releasing the necklace from her neck. "Say thanks, and give her this back", she said with a great smile. "I will", he said thanking her for being so understanding.

He quickly left the church, looking for a horse. When he found one, he quickly mounted it then rode towards the Rolfe mansion. He knocked several times, but nobody was home, then rememebered what she had said the day before. He set the course towards the dock, and arrived in time to see a great ship leaving. He jumped from the horse, and yelled her name as loud as he could, but it was too late. Defeated he stood on the dock looking as the ship dissapeared. She had gone back home with Rolfe and now there was nothing he could do about it.

A prick on his shoudler made him turn around and he saw into the eyes of John Rolfe. Confused, Smith stared back at him, then Rolfe smiled. "You're late", he stated then looked into the horizon. "She left... on her own" he said with a smile and John couldn't help but join him. "Thank you", he said then turned and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Pocahontas was glad to be back in Jamestown, and she quickly packed all of her belongings, leaving the small house, she had shared with John Rolfe, behind. After a long walk she found herself in familiar surroundings. The village was as beautiful as always, and her father was more than happy to see her. She hugged Nakoma tightly. "I'm so glad to see you", she said crying tears of happiness. "I knew you wouldn't forget us", her friend said holding her close. "Never", Pocahontas answered, knowing that this was where she belonged.

Grandmother Willow was also happy to see her, and knew without asking that she had come back alone. Pocahontas told her about leaving John Rolfe and London behind. "Where is your mothers necklace?" the great tree asked, and the girl sighed sadly. "It now belongs to someone who deserves it", she said and looked down at her hands.

When she returned to the village, her father approached her. "I'm glad that you have found your path", he said smiling at her. "But something is missing?" he asked, and Pocahontas shook her head. "No, everything I want is right here", she said firmly, and her father smiled. "Then I guess you won't go talk to our guest?" he said and motioned towards his tent. Her eyes followed his motion and she saw John appear from the tent. Her eyes went wide and she stood frozen to the ground, when he came up to her. "I couldn't let you get away without me", he said with a huge smile, while she broke into a grin flinging herself at him. "And I believe this is yours", he said showing her the necklace he had brought. He fastened it around her neck and looked into her eyes. "Now it is where it belongs", he said then kissed her deeply, knowing he had finally found his home.


End file.
